


Life goes on

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [43]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, Loss, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Slice of Life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2/4/16 - This chapter is no longer canon (I ended up retconning Eli's wife) and I'll be replacing it with something else at some point. Larkin no longer being Auryn and Teagan's mother is the only thing that changes.</p><p> </p><p>Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.</p><p>Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> 2/4/16 - This chapter is no longer canon (I ended up retconning Eli's wife) and I'll be replacing it with something else at some point. Larkin no longer being Auryn and Teagan's mother is the only thing that changes.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #43 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 33; Eli - 32; Auryn - 5; Nico - 5; Teagan - 2 

  


  


The five-year-old brunette was dashing around the front yard, waving his wooden sword over his head as he yelled. The little blonde boy sitting cross-legged in the center of the chaos seemed unconcerned, happily drawing a bright blue flower in his sketchbook. Kai watched the two through the living room window for a few moments longer before turning to raise an eyebrow at Eli, who was lounging on a nearby couch.

"Finally caved and gave him your sword, huh?"

Eli grinned, shrugging. "It was getting harder to say no. He's learned to pout like me, it's a pretty good weapon."

"That thing's _ancient_ , it'll break the first time he gives it a good whack."

Eli glanced outside at his son; Auryn was now standing over Nico, repeatedly poking his drawing with the sword, while the other child blew a raspberry at him.

"Or maybe Nico'll bust it if Auryn keeps doing that."

"Lies. Nico's too much like his mom for- wait. Maybe, if he gets pushed far enough. I can make Auryn a little Keyblade if you want. He can beat things to death with _that_ , and save the sword for hitting Igor or something."

Now it was Eli's turn to raise an eyebrow, a faint smile playing about his lips. 

"Since when've _you_ been any good with woodworking?"

Kai scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets. _One_ little mishap, and no one ever let him live it down.

"I've gotten better, okay? Besides, I'd be asking your dad for help anyway, he's been doing it forever."

"Yep. You should see all the keepsake boxes he's made for mom over the years. She's got them displayed practically all over the house."

"Your parents are saps."

"Like you and 'Jem aren't."

Rolling his eyes since he couldn't exactly dispute that, Kai shifted his attention to the boys. Auryn had convinced Nico to abandon his coloring, and had used the crayons to make a box on the grass, which a confused Nico was now standing in. Kai was thrown for a moment before it hit him, and he laughed.

"I think Auryn's trying to rescue the princess."

"What, so Nico's Kairi then?"

Snickering, Eli joined his friend at the window, watching the boys play.

"I'm glad they get along like this, Auryn really needs him."

"At least if you ask him who his best friend is, he answers right off instead of pulling our crap. 'Kai, but after Larkin-'"

He broke off, wincing. He hadn't meant to say her name, and he'd done a great job avoiding it while the boys had been in the house. Eli was silent, no longer paying attention to the antics outside, instead studying the windowsill.

"...Sorry."

"No...it's okay. I can't just _not_ think about her, you know? He's not just _my_ kid, he's got her eyes, it's..." Eli trailed off, then shrugged. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah, always."

Kai bit his lip, side-eyeing his friend. "Yes and no. Leaving Specter to go back was, but Auryn and Teagan aren't."

Nodding, Eli shifted a bit to lean against him. Kai freed a hand to mess with his hair. 

"Specter's been over asking about you, I think you ought to stop by sometime."

Eli looked visibly surprised at that.

"She has? When?"

"A couple weeks after she ran into you and the kids in the marketplace...and then three days after that. Then again yesterday."

Eli gaped at him, and Kai nearly laughed. 

"Why doesn't she just _come over_?"

"She's worried she might bother you, or make you feel like you're being pushed to just get on with things. I mean come on, she's your ex, it's got to be a _little_ weird."

"She's less of an ex than my other one." Eli grumbled.

"Next time she shows up, want me to tell her you said it was okay to stop by? 'Jem and I can watch the kids."

Eli straightened, pulling away to run his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. You don't gotta sit for the kids though, I mean, you're kinda drowning as it is."

"We're only drowning in Kaila," Kai replied, mildly exasperated. "She brought home _another_ note this week. _I_ never got in that much trouble at her age."

He paused, frowning. Who was he kidding? At nine, he'd been a holy terror for nearly a year and Eli knew it.

"Uh...scratch that."

Eli smirked. "In any case, just think how much fun you're gonna have when she's a teenager!"

"Oh _Light_. Thanks for that thought, Epic Mage."


End file.
